2017 Southeastern Conference East Division season
The 2017 Southeastern Conference East Division (SEC East) was a division of the Southeastern Conference during the 2017 football season. Since 2014, the East Division consisted of 8 teams; Alabama, Auburn, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, South Carolina, Tennessee, and Vanderbilt. The champion of the East Division will face the champion of the West Division, Texas A&M, in Atlanta, Georgia in the Southeastern Conference Championship Game at the end of the season. The current East Division standings: X - Division champion/co-champions $ - Conference champion Alabama The 2017 Alabama Crimson Tide football team represented the University of Alabama. The Crimson Tide played their home games at Brant-Denny Stadium in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Jake Davis. Coach Davis retired after the season. The Crimson Tide finished the season 10-3 overall and 6-3 in conference play. Auburn The 2017 Auburn Tigers football team represented Auburn University. The Tigers played their home games at Jordan-Hare Stadium in Auburn, Alabama. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Brandon Shelton. Coach Shelton was fired after the season due to failing the goals of the program. The Tigers finished the season 3-9 overall and 1-8 in conference play. Florida The 2017 Florida Gators football team represented the University of Florida. The Gators played their home games at Ben Hill Griffin Stadium in Gaineville, Florida. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Ryan Dukes. The Gators finished the season 13-1 overall and 8-1 in conference play. Georgia The 2017 Georgia Bulldogs football team represented the University of Georgia. The Bulldogs played their home games at Sanford Stadium in Athens, Georgia. They were coached by first year head coach, Kyle Fleming. The Bulldogs finished the season 6-7 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Kentucky The 2017 Kentucky Wildcats football team represented the University of Kentucky. The Wildcats played their home games at Commonwealth Stadium in Lexington, Kentucky. They were coached by second year head coach, Justin Stevens. The Wildcats finished the season 5-7 overall and 3-6 in conference play. South Carolina The 2017 South Carolina Gamecocks football team represented the University of South Carolina. The Gamecocks played their home games at Williams-Brice Stadium in Columbia, South Carolina. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Sean Horton. Coach Horton retired after the season. The Gamecocks finished the season 7-6 overall and 5-4 in conference play. Tennessee The 2017 Tennessee Volunteers football team represented the University of Tennessee. The Volunteers played their home games at Neyland Stadium in Knoxville, Tennessee. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Matt Nelson. The Volunteers finished the season 5-7 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Vanderbilt The 2017 Vanderbilt Commodores football team represented Vanderbilt University. The Commodores played their home games at Vanderbilt Stadium in Nashville, Tennessee. They were coached by second year head coach, Steven Johnson. The Commodores finished the season 4-8 overall and 2-7 in conference play. Category:Southeastern Conference East Division Category:Alabama Crimson Tide Category:Auburn Tigers Category:Florida Gators Category:Georgia Bulldogs Category:Kentucky Wildcats Category:South Carolina Gamecocks Category:Tennessee Volunteers Category:Vanderbilt Commodores